My Precious
by fruor
Summary: Seto Kaiba was obsessed with ONLY one thing and Jou isn’t happy about it. SJ. Oneshot.


**My Precious**  
By: fruor

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba was obsessed with ONLY one thing and Jou isn't happy about it. SJ. One-shot.

**Rating:** T (for just one implied scene)

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** SetoxJou

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi rightfully owns YGO.

**Note:** Actually, I don't really ship Seto and Jou – not that I'm against it or anything. It's my friend that likes the pair. I'm loyal to YYY XD But this one was _too_ cute to resist! And Jou was the _only_ person fit for the job! I find nobody else that would react to Kaiba this way XS This'll be my humor first fic to post. Hope it works ;)

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi did not like what he saw and seeing the same thing each morning till night was not something that would calm his nerves. Had he still been staying at his home and not at his lover's house-slash-mansion, he wouldn't be screaming in frustration and anger.

"What…is…this…?" Jou pronounced each syllable through gritted teeth, pointing at the horrifying object with one shaking finger.

Seto Kaiba peeked from the open pages of his newspaper with stoic blue eyes. He glanced at the object that the blonde was pointing at then turned back to the black prints of the paper. "It's a mug." He answered casually, "I would've thought that even someone like _you_ would recognize something as simple as that."

"I KNOW IT'S A MUG, DAMNIT!" Jou shook his fist, slamming it loudly on the wooden surface of the coffee table. "But why the hell is it shaped like _Blue Eyes White Dragon's head_!" he screamed, his voice bouncing slightly in the wide room with a small echo.

Seto remained silent, eyes still focused on today's news. He slipped his finger on the mug's handle then pressed his lips on the rim, taking a sip on his routine morning coffee. He placed the mug back on the table but when only silence followed his movements, he turned his gaze away from the paper and onto the flabbergasted face of his lover, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You…you…you…" Jou took short and shallow breaths, "You just _kissed_ Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he yelled in horror. "You said you _love_ me and then you go around kissing other people in front of me! You're such a bastard, _Seto Kaiba_!" The blonde bit his lip, growling softly through clenched teeth.

Seto nodded his head slightly. "I _do_ love you." He said in the business voice that he had always spoken with, "That's why _you're_ moving in with me and my men are currently at your house gathering your belongings." He spread the newspaper on the table and resumed his reading. "Blue Eyes White Dragon is a Duel Monster." He added lastly in barely a mumble.

"EXACTLY!" Jou dropped his palms onto the table, nodding his head vigorously at his lover's last statement. "So why the hell is Blue Eyes White Dragon _all over_ this mansion!" he threw his arms in air, staring at the Great Beyond. "I've seen the _bed sheets_, Kaiba! I saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon prints in _your_ bedroom!" he pointed an accusing finger at Kaiba Corp's CEO.

The brunette simply took another sip from his Blue Eyes White Dragon mug, noting lightly when his lover flinched. "Blue Eyes White Dragon is most precious to me." He replied, barely glancing at the blonde across him as he skimmed through the business section of the newspaper.

Jounouchi scowled and crossed his arms. "I know that!" he huffed, "I've seen your Blue Eyes White Dragon jet and that bingo machine of yours during the Battle City. And I've been to your theme park." He grumbled, feeling more frustrated by the minute, "The rollercoaster, the stadium and all them statues…."

Seto nodded, flipping yet another page of today's newspaper.

"…and the bed sheets, those pens in your office, the pillows on the couches – didn't you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon couch before? – oh, and I think I remember seeing a Blue Eyes toothbrush in your bathroom." Then Jou stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in realization, "Oh god…Kaiba! You're _obsessed_ with Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

On that second, Seto Kaiba looked up and narrowed his eyes towards the blonde. For a moment, he wondered why there was a loud-mouthed blonde eating his so-called breakfast with him (a.k.a. cup of coffee) then remembered that he confessed his love to this loud-mouthed blonde and dismissed the thought of having him thrown out of his mansion.

Jounouchi jumped up from his seat like a child who just learned one of life's greatest mysteries. "Why didn't I notice it before? All those stuff you keep around…you're like a child and his favorite superhero!" he laughed loudly, forcing large chunks of laughter through his mouth.

The CEO glared at the blonde. "I'm not the only one with Duel Monsters merchandise. I happen to know that you own a Red Eyes Black Dragon toothbrush." He smirked when his lover froze, "And those action figures of Flame Swordsman, Jinzo and Gearfried the Iron Knight that you play with each night." He snickered.

It took Jounouchi around five minutes to gape at the brunette in horror before coming up with a come back that he deemed equal to that of his lover's. "Well at least I can part with mine! Not like you, who practically has your _beloved_ Blue Eyes White Dragon all around!" he blew a loud raspberry and turned his back towards the brunette. "…probably like Blue Eyes more than me…." He mumbled softly but it was loud enough for Seto to hear.

"Now that is probably the most _idiotic_ thing I've heard you say." Seto Kaiba said. How _dare_ Jounouchi compare his love for him to that of Blue Eyes White Dragon! They were two different things! Jounouchi was the annoying love of his life while Blue Eyes White Dragon…well, Blue Eyes White Dragon was his _religion_!

Jou crossed his arms, a deep frown placed across his face, "Well, _sorry_! I'm not _smart_ like Blue Eyes White Dragon! And I don't look like him – er, her…or him – whatever! And I can't do that blast thingy – whatever you call it – with my mouth!" he rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Seto folded the newspaper properly and set it at the far edge of the table – well, as far as the edge could go. Then he focused his steel blue eyes at his lover and his tantrum. "There's a big difference between you and Blue Eyes." He started, "I can lose Blue Eyes but you, I can't." he said in a solid and proud voice.

Jou turned to his lover, mouth hanging wide enough for anything to enter and eyes blinking as though there was no tomorrow. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, "Did I just hear you say something nice?"

The brunette raised his eyebrows, "I always say something nice to you. I'm sure an 'I love you' is considered a nice thing to say." He leaned forward, "And surely, a mutt like you would understand such a thing."

Instead of getting angry at the insult, Jou simply grinned and chuckled, "We'll work on the name calling some other time." He leaned on the coffee table, using his arm as a chin rest. "Anyway, since you're in such a nice mood today, I'll ask you something, okay?"

Seto remained unmoved and silent.

"I've seen the Blue Eyes bed sheets, pillows and toothbrush so…" Jou grinned, "…do you also happen to wear Blue Eyes White Dragon briefs – I mean, you _are_ a briefs person, right?"

Seto stayed silent, wondering what in the world possessed this shallow blonde in front of him to wonder about his underwear. He had never needed to wonder about his lover's underwear. Why would he? It's not like he'll bother with them in bed.

"Com'n now! I wanna see it!" Jou pointed like a child who just saw a toy he really wanted, "Just take off your pants and we'll see the little Blue Eyes White Dragon prints!"

Knowing his blonde lover well, Seto didn't need to wonder whether Jou knew what he was talking about or not because surely he didn't and Seto was happy – as a happy as he could be – about it. So he stood up and walked towards his lover as the other pleaded and asked for him to "take off his pants". He stopped and his tall figure towered almost darkly over Jou.

In the early morning rays, Seto Kaiba, world famous duelist, CEO of Kaiba Corp, placed his fingers on the rim of his dark pants and pushed that steel button out of its hole. The sound of a zipper being opened bounced off the walls of the wide room and Katsuya Jounouchi learned the status of his lover's underwear and, suffice to say, much, much more.

- - -

Soon, Seto Kaiba decided to replace his religion with something called as Katsuya Jounouchi. And Katsuya Jounouchi, self-proclaimed world famous duelist, found a nice and comfortable rock to hide under for the rest of his life, dying with the knowledge of having his face printed on the underwear of one Seto Kaiba.

* * *

The end – I wanted to put that up there but it just doesn't fit XD

Kaiba is an _obsessed_ duelist, have you noticed? Not even Yugi collects Dark Magician merchandise as much as Kaiba does with Blue Eyes White Dragon. I _do_ wanna see Seto Kaiba in a Blue Eyes White Dragon briefs or boxers (er, take your pick?) XS Oh, and I want a Red Eyes Black Dragon toothbrush! XP

Well…I'm not sure if it's SJ enough. I didn't want them to lose their character too much. I could _never_ see Kaiba being cuddly and affectionate – I might die from laughing then revive only to continue laughing for the rest of my sorry life. That, and I don't like making my gay couples act like het ones. What's the point of making them gay when you liken them to sappy lovey-dovey het pairs?

I do hope you think it's funny. I've always had problems creating humor fics. I tend to put too much and get lost at the starting point. Then I end up making the story so complicated that _I'm_ the only one left laughing XS

I wanted the fic to be longer though but creating a long humor fic would only make it…uhm…un-humorous. After all, laughter can only last for a short amount of time :) Anyway, I'm only using this to spring back into writing my other fics. I was getting bored XDXDXD


End file.
